Irisfrost
Irisfrost was a pale brown tabby she-cat. Description Appearance Irisfrost is a gorgeous she-cat, with a pale ginger-brown pelt. Her pelt is very glossy and always clean, and has a soft, silky feeling to it. Her pelt is thick and dense, yet its short, but somehow keeps her nice and warm in the Leaf-Bare. It thins out a bit in Green-Leaf, since shedding is natural for a cat. Irisfrost's pale ginger-brown pelt isn't a solid color, it has well-defined stripes of a darker shade and in a mackeral tabby pattern. Not only does Irisfrost have stripes, but she also has jet-black patches on her pelt, one being on her head. The fur on top of her head seems to fluff up a bit, but after multiple licks, it can go flat again. Irisfrost rarely gets ticks or fleas in her well-kept pelt, and when her pelt isn't well-kept, something is obvously wrong with Irisfrost. Irisfrost's bone structure is more on the thin side, but her bones are very healthy and strong, because of a good source of calcium. Irisfrost's belly is skinny, and her rib-cage is often visible, but she eats a good amount, so this isn't due to some disorder, it is due to her high metabolism. Though she's a skinny cat, Irisfrost has had a few litters. Also, Irisfrost is fairly strong, and can fend for herself with ease. Her rear legs are stronger than her front, making her excell at pouncing on her enemies and prey. Irisfrost's head is a bit smaller than most cat's, but her ears are a normal size. Her nose is a dull, pale pink color, and so are her paw-pads and ear-pink. Irisfrost has strong paw-pads, which are soft and gentle to the touch, but they don't seem to tear easily. She's a very flexible and agile cat, always landing on her feet with great coordination. Her paws are small and delicate, and seem very fragile, but don't be fooled by this. Irisfrost seems weak and soft, but she's a strong cat for her skinny appearance. Irisfrost has long shorter legs, but they are still strong. Irisfrost's claws are thorn-sharp, but are a smaller size. They are hooked, giving her great grip on prey, enemies, and tree-branches when needed. Though she doesn't use her claws often, Irisfrost can deliver powerful, painful blows to her enemies. Her eyes are clear and bright, and are a green-hazel color. Niether of them are fogged, and her eyes give her excellent vision. Her teeth are fairly sharp, and often very clean with a pearly color to them, but they still have a faint tint of yellow. Irisfrost's lower jaw is powerful, and can easily snap the bones of her prey, but not powerful enough to harm her enemies too much. A big disadvantage Irisfrost has is her smaller size. Larger and powerfuler opponents have the advantage on Irisfrost. Her tail is an average size, and so are her jet-black whiskers. Irisfrost doesn't have a scar that shows on her pelt, mainly because her fur grows over them. She has a few scars on her skin, a large one from getting struck by lightning as a kit. She doesn't have any white on her what-so-ever, and her skin is a pale pink-gray color, and isn't visible under her dense pelt. Irisfrost's eye-sight, tracking abilities, and hearing are very keen, making her talented at hunting. But, her taste-buds aren't the best, and it's difficult for her to taste the air or taste her prey, but she can still taste. Irisfrost's shoulder-blades are smaller and delicate, and only poke from her pelt when she walks. Character : Abilities Life Kithood : Adolscence : Adulthood : Pedigree Mate: Talonclaw - Deceased, vertified StarClan member Mother: Silverheart - Status Unknown Father: Breezecloud - Status Unknown Siblings: Two Unnamed kits - Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: Fernshade - Status Unknown Daughters: Snowbreeze - Status Unknown Sootpaw - Status Unknown Brightcloud - Deceased, vertified StarClan member Sons: Gemcave - Living Leafface - Deceased, vertified Dark Forest member Talonkit - Living Raccoonpaw - Status Unknown Grand-daughters: Eternitykit - Living Grand-sons: Grandmother: Blizzardfoot - Deceased, residence Unknown Grandfather: Mossflame - Deceased, residence Unknown Great-Grandmother: Harefur - Deceased, residence Unknown Great-Grandfather: Silverclaw - Deceased, residence Unknown 2nd Great-Grandmother: Plumnose - Deceased, residence Unknown 2nd Great-Grandfather: Unknown Tom - Deceased, residence Unknown 3rd Great-Grandmother: Unknown She-cat - Deceased, residence Unknown 3rd Great-Grandfather: Swiftheart - Deceased, residence Unknown 4th Great-Grandmother: Brightdove - Deceased, vertified StarClan member 4th Great-Grandfather: Unknown Tom - Deceased, residence Unknown 5th Great-Grandmother: Midnightsky - Deceased, vertified StarClan member 5th Great-Grandfather: Foxstar - Deceased, vertified StarClan member 6th Great-Grandmothers: Wildstorm - Deceased, vertified StarClan member Beetlewing - Deceased, residence Unknown 6th Great-Grandfathers: Slatewhisker - Deceased, residence Unknown Greenheart - Deceased, residence Unknown 7th Great-Grandmother: Thrushfur - Deceased, residence Unknown 7th Great-Grandfather: Batstar - Deceased, vertified Dark Forest member Relationships Friends Talonclaw/Tigerclaw: : Icefeather: : Wildheart: :In their youth, the mollies shared an interest in the same tom, before realizing that he really was not worth their time. The pair went from rivals to quick friends who had one great thing in common: complaining about the same tom. They mothered many litters while in the nursery together, also allowing the aging felines to have time to chat and spend time sharing the responsibility of rearing up kits. Love Interests Talonclaw/Tigerclaw: : Enemies : Trivia * Iriskit is called Irishkit many times, but her name does not have a 'h' in it. *Iriskit was named after Willowflame's favorite flower. *She's going to be the Best Hunter, but its not much of a destiny. *She has ShadowClan blood, as she is descended from Batstar. Quotes : Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:She-cats